darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1073
Elizabeth commissions Sebastian to do her horoscope. Synopsis Teaser : Barnabas and Julia Hoffman have returned to their own time. Back from their terrifying trip to 1995, but back with the knowledge that before 1970 ends, there will be a catastrophe, which will end the Collins family forever. But they can find only one sign that the tragedy is to happen, and that is the presence in the house of a young girl. A girl who in 1995 was a ghost. Hallie wonders where the dress came from, and momentarily falls into a trance and says to herself that the dress is hers. She quickly regains her senses and wonders why she would think that. A sudden chill comes into the room. There is a knock at the door, and Maggie wants to come in. Act I Hallie quickly pulls the sheets over the dress before Maggie can see it. Maggie wonders why she is still up and nearly pulls the covers off the bed, but Hallie stops her. The two begin talking about Hallie's well-being. Hallie admits she has had some trouble adjusting to life at Collinwood, but overall she is doing fine. After Maggie leaves, Hallie starts to chase after her to tell her about the dress, but she stops, and calmly puts the dress in a closet. Downstairs, Elizabeth tells Maggie about Barnabas' theory that a great tragedy is coming. Maggie isn't sure what to think, but Elizabeth appears to believe him. After Maggie leaves, Elizabeth pulls a business card out of her purse and phones someone named "Mr. Shaw." They agree to meet the next day at 3pm. On the other end of the phone, Mr. Shaw hangs up and says to himself, "She is coming." Act II The next day, Hallie is still examining the dress before David barges in, much to the disgust of Hallie. David tells her he had a dream of her wearing an old-fashioned dress. Hallie is intrigued and asks for details about the dress. As David describes his dream and the dress, she becomes aware that he is referring to the same dress she is trying to hide from everyone. Hallie suddenly gets upset with David, thinking he is playing a trick on her. David, confused, leaves her room. That afternoon, Elizabeth arrives at Mr. Shaw's house. She is startled at his strong resemblance to Jeb. Mr. Shaw is apparently an astrologist, and Elizabeth has come to have her horoscope read. Suddenly, he asks her why she is "so afraid," and what is going to happen at Collinwood "this year." Act III Elizabeth begs Mr. Shaw to draw up her horoscope, because she must know what is going to happen before the end of 1970. He instructs her to let him know the exact time when she was born, and he will draw up a day-to-day horoscope for the rest of 1970. She agrees to let him know about her birth when she finds out. Meanwhile, David and Hallie are at the gazebo. Hallie asks David about the dream again. As they talk, Hallie becomes frightened once again and is convinced that someone is watching them. Act IV David thinks Hallie is going crazy, but Hallie, still frightened, flees back to her bedroom. In the drawing room, Maggie and Elizabeth continue to discuss Barnabas and Julia's trip to the future, and how they saw David's grave in the future. As David eavesdrops, he decides to walk in when they mention his name. David asks why they are talking about him, but Elizabeth dismisses his questions. David tells her he is tired of being treated like a small boy and storms out. As David returns to his room, he finds a note outside his door, asking him to sneak out and go to the gazebo at midnight. At midnight, David goes to the gazebo and calls out for Hallie. She soon appears, wearing the dress from David's dream. Memorable quotes : David: I had a dream last night. : Hallie: Big deal. : David: About you. : Hallie: Lots of boys have dreams about me. : David: Yeah. But they don't try and go back to sleep afterwards. ---- : Sebastian: You know, I read somewhere that there are only 12 different types of faces in the world and yet we're constantly amazed at people who look alike. ---- : Elizabeth: It's inconceivable to me, despite all of Eliot Stokes's theories. Time has simply been the day I'm living. Now to find out that there are different times...that a past and a future do exist somewhere. ---- : Elizabeth: There's no telling what's going to happen, is there? : Maggie: No. Not even the computers can figure that out yet. ---- : Hallie: Oh, David, you'll never understand women. : David: You can be sure of that. ---- : Sebastian: You see, Mrs. Stoddard, if you know the stars, you know the person. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * David Henesy as David Collins * Kathleen Cody as Hallie Stokes * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1074. * Christopher Pennock returns to the cast after an absence of 37 episodes. First appearance of character Sebastian Shaw. This was the third role played by actor Christopher Pennock in the original series. * Closing credits scene: Sebastian Shaw's house. * Kathryn Leigh Scott is not listed on the end credits. * The sound effect of a buzzer is used to represent a doorbell for Sebastian Shaw's house when Elizabeth drops by to commission a horoscope from Sebastian. Previously on Dark Shadows, the same sound effect had been used to represent doorbells for Professor Stokes' apartment (472) and the Evans cottage (7, 22, 49). Story * Sebastian read somewhere that there are only twelve different faces in the world. In 1087, he read somewhere that there are only twelve basic tunes. Both episodes were written by Sam Hall. * When Elizabeth was born, her father was in New York. * Sebastian guesses Elizabeth was born in March, a . She appears to confirm this. In 267 her birthdate was given as February 28, 1917. * GHOSTWATCH: Hallie senses a presence. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Hallie: The dress; David: (reads letter). * TIMELINE: Maggie plans to take David and Hallie horseback riding tomorrow. Elizabeth arranges to meet Sebastian tomorrow at 3pm. Day 396 takes place. It was last night when David had the dream about Hallie and the dress. Day 397 begins, and will end in 1076. 12 midnight: David sneaks out to the gazebo (also shown in 1074). Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise of the previous episode, the dress is placed lengthwise on Hallie's bed rather than across the width at the end as before. * As Maggie is entering Hallie's room, the side view of a camera attachment, most likely a teleprompter, can be seen suspended above the orange bedside lamp at right of screen. * As Sebastian opens the doors for Elizabeth, the camera pulls wide to the right, showing the edge of the set and the hallway beyond. * After Elizabeth enters the front room of Sebastian Shaw's house, a wide strip of the undressed part of the studio can be seen to the left of the screen. * As Elizabeth enters Mr. Shaw's house and they begin to speak control room audio can be heard. This happens several times during the scene. * As Elizabeth tells Sebastian about how he looks familiar and Sebastian tells her about there being only twelve different faces in the world, the glare from a blue studio light creates in the camera frame the effect of a floating blue ball, and again when they are standing in the same spot and Elizabeth is discussing whether she can find out the exact time of her birth. * On Sebastian's offer of tea, Elizabeth answers "No thank". I believe she does say "No thank you," though she drops her voice and says "you" extremely quietly. * Sebastian bumps into a large candle holder while talking to Elizabeth. * Elizabeth says to Sebastian, "I must know what the rest of the year... brings." * As the camera passes the partition in Sebastian’s house, several studio lights can be seen reflected in the glass panes. * As Elizabeth stands by the door preparing to leave, a camera and crew member moving about in the off-stage area can be seen through the glass panes of the partition. * In the final scene, as David stands on the gazebo calling Hallie’s name, two studio lights can be seen over the set in the top right of the screen. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1073 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1073 - Steer the Stars Gallery ( }}) 1073i.jpg|Maggie & Elizabeth 1073k.jpg|Sebastian Shaw 1073zj.jpg|Dress Up Category:Dark Shadows episodes